Early Nebraska/Denver Outbreak
on 30th May 2017 Medical Student Eliza Richards is reported to the police in Denver for being a noise disturbance after she is heard screaming and bashing the walls of her dorm in the University of Colorado in Aurora, Denver. She had informed a friend the prior day she had come down with the flu and may not attend classes, she was arrested for Public Misconduct and brought to the University Police Station for detainment, she later pounced on and officer and began to beat him before his colleasgue shot her to death. The next day,' 31st of May 2017' in Lincoln, Nebraska a woman in her mid 40s who worked at the Federal Centre for Vaccine Research reported herself to the Police, claiming that her brain was trying to get her to kill her family. In an interview she described it as if another person was controlling her thoughts, speaking to her and telling her to kill herself. She was temporarily transferred to a Psychiatric Hospital for further observation with the approval of her mother and husband. She died under observation suddenly four days later but not before losing memory of her children and of recent years. She was also reportedly elated and had begun talking to herself, but no aggression was reported upon further investigation of surviving patients and staff. That evening a connection was made between the two cases and Rabies was presumed, transmitted by fluid in the facility.The grieving family of Nora Walker, the second victim claimed she didn't display typical symptoms of Rabies and urged the investigation to be re-opened. Five days later on 4th June 2017 another employee of the facility came down with a flu and signs of severe depression and aggression, she reportedly drowned her youngest child and was later detained. The Media and investigation alike began to look seriously at the facility, but unlike the other doctors this woman was not involved with animals in the facility but was a good friend of Nora Walker. Conspiricy theories were already surfacing about an "Airbourne Strain of Rabies" and rumours that it was an entirely new disease. On 6th June 2017 Four staff of the Medical Facility in Nebraska and the Mother of Eliza Richards as well as her friend who she informed of her flu-like symptoms all came down with a mysterious fever, two of which were displaying mild psychotic symptoms and one was reportedly severely disorganized, his speech muddled and his mood elated to a point of being immature. He later began acting aggressive and infuriated. The Media began to panic and Eliza Richards was labeled Patient Zero and Nora, Patient One by the journalists of CNN, and later the entire news scene. On 7th June 2017 there had been ober four casualties and over eight people officially displaying flu like symptoms including the two police officers from Denver, two people from Eliza's dorm and employees of the Federal Medical Facility. Over 12 people related to the case are being referred to as "Psychotic". 10th June 2017 '''A retired owner of a truck stop in Northern Colorado drops his wife to the local clinic. He fails to collect her and an hour later a shooting occurs in a local convenience store in the next town over, over eight people are fatally shot including the man who had shot himself. 12 more are injured, and 6 are unharmed. This diverts media attention from the strange outbreak as no new cases are reported. '''11th June 2017 Two relatives of Nora Walker and another staff member report themselves to the police after coming into contact with the flu, they are swiftly quarantined. One of the students from Eliza's Dorm savagly beats his girlfriend before assaulting his best friend, he is tackled and detained while the other two are rushed to hospital. The girlfriend is noted by first respondents as looking rather pale. on 12th June 2017 a man and regular of Durkons' Truck stop and Diner is found dead in his home after suffering severe internal brain hemoraging. Claims that Eliza Richards stopped at Durkons' Truck stop circulate the internet. All staff of the Federal Medical Research Facility are put under home quarantine, as are their families as well as people from the Dorm of Eliza Richards. 14th June 2017 '''The town of Brush and Fort Morgan are sealed off the rest of the world in Colorado as a premtive measure after its proven through CCTV that Eliza Richards exited her vehicle in Bush and the wife of the truck stop owner went to hospital in Fort Morgan, although people are not allowed to enter the town residents can leave at anytime. The wife of the "Conveniance store killer" is found dead in her home. Riots take plave that night in the town and a Curfew is enacted in Aurora, Denver. Many students leave for home, some traveling as far as Los Angeles. '''16th June 2017 Over 14 people are dead, over 43 officially showing potential signs of infection and over 33 are officially infected by the virus. Researchers announce that it's a separate disease from Rabies and name it Psychotic Nervous-Respiratory Disease.Concerns are raised after it emerges an employee that worked with the apes was on a Cruise in the Pacific with his family was in the ship's sick bay for the last four days with a severe case of the flu. The ship is ordered to not dock in it's first stop in Hawaii, the crew reveal they had already left the island and were actually headed West when the discovery was announced. 19th June 2017 A tour guide and father of six was rushed to hospital after attacking another parent while attending his daughter's school play. 22nd June 2017 Seventeen people are rushed to hospital in Honolulu, similar cases are reported on four Cruise ships that had a tour deal with the company the Hawaiian man worked for. A National Epidemic is declared. 23rd June 2017 The Crises reporting cases are told to stop sailing any further, Lincoln, Nebraska erupts in Riots and that night many homeless are murdered, bodies are found of people who fell victim to the disease. The University of Colorado is fully quarantined and all students and staff are located that were out of premises and are ordered under home quarantine. 27th June 2017 The National Guard is called into Lincoln, mass violence has erupted in the city with thousands estimated to have had flu-like symptoms had failed to contact the local emergency services out of fear or denial. The city's main hospital burns to the ground as violence on the inside led to a gas leakage. Shooting occur out of paranoia that others near them are infected by both the healty and infected making it hard to distinguish between the two groups ie. Who is looting for free stuff or out of aggression. 28th June 2017 News of the terror in Lincoln strikes fear in the heart of many Americans as over 614 people are reported dead in the chaos, many dead solely because of the violence. Towns surrounding the Quarantined city, including many of it's Suburbs had become ghost towns as the population fled. 30th June 2017 '''An Elementary School in Honolulu is quarantined after four pupils including the tour guide's eight year old daughter contract the illness. Nebraska's state borders are closed and Highways are blockaded. Food shortages are caused by reluctance for truckdrivers to go nea the heavily infected area. '''3rd July 2017 Violence in Lincoln begins to calm down as infected begin to die. it's estimated over 22% of those in the quarantine had died. 4th July 2017 After four reported cases in suburban Denver, Denver International Airport is temporarily shut down. Celebrations in the infected area leads to lots of close contact. 6th July 2017 Cases are reported along the highway towns from Nebraska to Denver. A Psychiatric Hospital in Colorado Springs finds numbers dramatically increasing, much to the worry of the public who urge a quarantine despite no evidence of infection. Category:PNRD (Scenario) Category:Medicine Category:Outdated Articles